Todo ha cambiado
by Lucy Okumura
Summary: Lissana a vuelto de Edoras y todos estan felices por su regreso... pero alguien se siente sola por su llegada. Su querido amigo por no tomarla en cuenta, ella se va junto a su felino amigo a una mision solos... ¿Que les pasara? Disfrutenla


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y lo esto lo hago solo por diversion y amor a la escritura.**

Fairy Tail Fanfic:**"Todo ha cambiado"**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Adiós a todos!<strong> - Gritaba una feliz Lucy siendo elevada hacia el cielo - **¡Cuídense!** - Continuaba gritando mientras era absorbida por lo que parecía ser un... ¿hoyo negro?.

**¡Si, Gracias a todos, esperemos volver a verlos!** - Gritaba Happy también siendo elevado al hoyo negro al igual que Lucy.

**Pero ya no los volveremos a ver, Happy **– Comentaba Gray cerca de este y produjo que Happy empezara a llorar.

**¡¿Eh?** - Dijo desanimado Happy - **¡Hasta nunca~!** - Gritaba Happy a las personas que estaban en el suelo.

**¡Adiós, cuídense! **- Gritaban las personas que estaban en el suelo, unos con lágrimas en los ojos pero felices.

Y así... los chicos de Fairy Tail desaparecieron con el agujero negro que apareció en el cielo, junto con toda la magia de ese planeta. Regresando así... a su querido planeta Tierra, a su hogar Mangnolia... quienes su familia los esperaba, sin saber que había ocurrido realmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Las distancias.<strong>

Después del incidente en Edoras, todos volvieron a Magnolia, con algunos invitados.

**Pero... ¡¿Que hacen los Exceed aquí?** - Grito Lucy sorprendida

**Es lógico, también como los magos de la Tierra, los Exceed poseen magia propia y es por eso que Anima los absorbió como a nosotros** – Le explico Charle la cual miraba a los gatos felices volando y jugando

**Si, ahora que están en la Tierra podrán rehacer sus vidas** – Hablo Erza a espaldas de Lucy con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

**Sí, eso creo** – Le contesto Lucy

Los Exceed hablaron con ellos y les dijeron que no descansarían hasta encontrar a los otros huevos enviados a la Tierra y luego de encontrarlos volverían a rehacer sus vidas, después se marcharon volando y se despidieron de ellos.

**Espero y encuentre a los demás** – Dijo Lucy mirando al cielo nublado con una sonrisa

**Por supuesto que lo harán** – Le dijo Happy contento

**¡Esperen! **- Grito Gajeel - **¡¿Ahora que pasara conmigo? ¡Sigo siendo el único que no tiene un gato!** - Gajeel estaba desesperado

**Ahí están, que bueno que los encuentro** – Dijo una voz entre los arbustos

**¿Eh?** - Dijimos todos al unísono - **¡¿Panther Lily?** -

**Si, ya que yo también soy un Exceed era lógico que también el Anima me trajera a la Tierra** – Dijo tranquilamente Panther Lily

**Pero... ¿Enserio eres tú?** - Dijo Natsu sorprendido – **es que ahora te vez... ¿Pequeño?** - pregunto

Todos asintieron como respuesta igual de sorprendidos que Natsu.

**Sí, yo tampoco estoy seguro de porque tome esta forma** – Dijo Lily mirándose

**Y ¿por qué no te has marchado con los demás Lily?** - Pregunto esta vez Erza

**Porque quiero unirme a Fairy Tail** –

**Entonces... ¡¿Eso significa que serás mi gato?** - Grito feliz Gajeel

**Así es**-

**¡Wooooo!, ¡Al fin tengo un gato!** - Se lanzó Gajeel llorando para abrazar a Lily

**Gajeel está... ¿llorando?** - Dijo Lucy algo sorprendida y con una gota en su frente

**Creo que si** – Dijo Wendy riendo nerviosamente

**Pero antes de eso... me he encontrado a alguien de camino aquí** – Dijo Lily separándose de Gajeel – **Oye, Sal de ahí** – ordeno Lily a la persona detrás de los arbustos

Todos se quedaron sin habla al ver a la persona salir de los arbustos, algo que pensaron que nunca volverían a ver en sus vidas, se presentó ante sus ojos, la persona que habían creído muerta estaba delante de ellos.

**Lissana...** – Dijo Natsu aun sorprendido

**Natsu...** – Lissana estaba igual de sorprendida que nosotros - **¡Natsu!** - pero no lo dudo y se abalanzo hacia Natsu arrastrando consigo a Lily –

**¿En serio es la Lissana que conocemos?** - Dijo Gray

**Volví a casa, Natsu** – Lissana dijo con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos

**Lissana, ¿En serio... eres tú?** - Preguntaba un asombrado Natsu, Lissana solo asintió - **¡Lissana!** - Se dirigía a abrazarla pero el brazo de Erza se interpuso en su camino

**Espera Natsu **– Dijo seria Erza – **No hay que confiar en ella tan fácilmente, puede que sea una impostora** -

**Pero ¿Qué demonios dices Erza? Estoy muy seguro que es Lissana** – Aseguraba Natsu con el ceño fruncido

**Como era de esperarse de Erza** – Dijo Lissana – **Gray, Happy... y ustedes debes deben ser miembros nuevos de Fairy Tail y también Lucy-san** -

**Erza, ella es Lissana, la Lissana de la Tierra no hay duda** – Decía Happy tratando de convencer a Erza

**Primero tenemos que interrogarla, para asegurarnos de que realmente es Lissana, después veremos que haremos con ella **– Explicaba Erza

Luego del interrogatorio de Erza y de que Lissana les platicara lo que realmente ocurrió el día de su muerte, se comprobó que era realmente la Lissana de Fairy Tail y no la de Edoras, si no la de la Tierra, después sin previo aviso empezó a llover y así decidieron regresar juntos a Fairy Tail, pero antes, Lissana quiso primero visitar el cementerio, porque sabía que ahí encontraría a sus hermanos.

* * *

><p>Mirajane observaba la tumba de su fallecida hermana Lissana, junto a Elfman quien sostenía un paraguas, la lluvia hacia que recordara mucho a Lissana, melancólica lluvia, momentos felices que paso con ella, el momento de su muerte, el como la sostenía en sus brazos y ella solo le sonreía aun herida de gravedad, hasta que un grito familiar la saco de sus pensamientos, ¿Era posible?, esa voz, esa forma de dirigirse a ella... ¿En verdad lo estaba escuchando o solo era una sucia trampa que le hacia su mente?... Al fin lo comprobó al voltear a ver a la persona quien gritaba su nombre y el de su hermano... Sin duda era ella, no sabía cómo ni porque estaba aquí, pero de solo verla las lágrimas se hicieron presente en sus ojos, para después resbalar por sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, Lissana... Estaba viva.<p>

**¡Mira-nee!** – Gritaba Lissana a lo lejos mientras corría hacia ellos – **¡Elf-niichan!** -

**Li-lissana** – Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Elfman y comenzaba a llorar

**Lissana... ¿E-eres tú?**- Dijo mientras veía a la mencionada acercarse más y más -¡LISSANA! - Grito mientras Lissana se lanzaba en los brazos de ella

**¡Mira-nee! ¡Elf-niichan!** - Se abrazó a su hermana fuertemente mojada por la lluvia, pero eso no le importaba – Regrese... a casa -

**Bienvenida a casa... Lissana** – Dijo Mirajane abrazando a su pequeña hermana contra su pecho llorando con una sonrisa en su rostro y Elfman las abrazo a ambas

Los chicos solo miraban la emotiva escena, unos con lágrimas en los ojos, felices por ellos y con una expresión de alegría, ese día quedaría marcado, como "el reencuentro de los hermanos Fairy" y daría fin al mal momento que pasaron en la supuesta muerte de Lissana.

* * *

><p>Lucy Pov's<p>

Ya ha pasado alrededor de 2 semanas desde que Lissana volvió a Fairy Tail, una gran fiesta se hizo por su llegada y todos estaban muy felices por verla, Lissana platico un poco con todos de cómo era su vida en Edoras, como eran nuestros "yo" allá y muchas otras cosas, pero el que realmente se veía feliz de ver a Lissana aparte de Mira-san y Elfman, era Natsu, tan feliz que no paraba de luchar en la fiesta, con decir que cuando todos los del gremio se durmieron y me acerque a Natsu, y el me soltó un golpe en la mejilla que me mando a volar, ja, ja, ja, aún tengo un poco adolorido pero ya no tanto, además... al día siguiente le di su merecido, aunque no lo allá echo intencionalmente, aun así se lo merecía.

Desde que Lissana volvió, Natsu no le quita los ojos de encima, ahora él hace todas las misiones con ella, también lo veo muy poco en el gremio y ya casi no viene a mi casa, o mejor dicho ya no viene a mi casa, no sé qué es, pero me siento sola... tengo un sentimiento extraño que me está haciendo daño, Happy es el único que ha venido a mi casa y eso fue ayer, le he preguntado por Natsu y el solo dice: "Esta en un trabajo con Lissana", "Se fue con Lissana" y "Lissana esto, Lissana lo otro"... no es que no me agrade Lissana, pero creo que es lo único que se de Natsu, cada vez que pronuncio la palabra Natsu a mis amigos ellos solo responden: "Lissana".

Creo que Natsu y yo ya no somos los amigos que solíamos ser antes, gran parte de mi tiempo y mi vida era la de Natsu, siempre haciendo cosas juntos, realmente... no veo mi vida en el futuro sin Natsu, ya que gracias a él logre entrar a Fairy Tail, el gremio al que anhelaba

entrar, ese sueño me lo cumplió Natsu, también él me ha salvado muchas veces, siempre que entro a mi casa el esta aquí esperándome, aunque no sé cómo entra, he oído rumores de que Mira-san tiene copias de la llave de mi casa, pero no creo que sea verdad y él me dice que entra por la ventana, bueno en fin... Natsu es... alguien muy especial para mí, tal vez esto suene egoísta pero, me gustaría que Natsu volvía a pasar más tiempo conmigo y no con Lissana.

**Él es... un idiota** – Solté un suspiro, cansada de estar sola en mi casa sentada, tratando de avanzar en mi escrito

**¿Quién es "ese" idiota?** - Me asuste, y me levante de mi asiento y sin saber quién era, lo golpee en la barbilla con mi cabeza – **¡Auch! Eso dolió** – Dijo mientras se tocaba la barbilla

**Ah, duele** – Me queje del golpe que me di – **¿Eh? ¡Gray!** – No era extraño verlo en mi casa, pero bueno... esa reacción siempre la tengo – **Lo siento, no fue mi intención, en serio... espera... ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Esta es mi habitación! Auch** – Sentí una pequeña punzada en mi cabeza, el dolor se hizo presente dándome un pequeño dolor de cabeza

**Nada, solo vine a ver como estabas, como ya casi no vas al gremio decidí venir a visitarte **– Me explico mientras tomaba asiento en mi cama provocando que me sonrojara – **Por cierto... ¿Por qué no has ido al gremio?** - Pregunto sin rodeos y serio

**Pues... no lo sé, creo que no tengo ganas de hacer un trabajo** – Dije desviando mi vista hacia algún lugar de mi habitación

**Pero... ¿No tienes que pagar el alquiler la próxima semana?** - Asentí resignada - **No será que... no quieres hacer el trabajo porque "el" no ira contigo ¿verdad?** - Me cuestiono a lo que yo solo me sorprendí y agache mi cabeza – **Es por eso lo del "idiota"** -

**No... bueno, sí pero no lo culpo** – le dije a Gray a lo que solo me observo y yo seguí hablando – **Ahora que Lissana ha vuelto, él quiere pasar más tiempo con ella, no quiere que Lissana vuelva a irse, es por eso que siempre esta con ella** – Solté un suspiro cansada sentándome en mi silla

**Si lo sé, pero... si él no se da cuenta como estas... tal vez te pierda a ti** – Wow, que palabras tan profundas, no sabía que Gray las usara – **Bueno solo viene a verte, ya me tengo que ir, iré a una misión con Juvia y volveré dentro de 5 días **– Se levantó de mi cama y se dirigió a la puerta

**Si, buena suerte... cuídate** – Le sonreí para que no notara que me sentía triste, pues sus palabras eran ciertas

**Si quieres... cuando vuelva, tu y yo podemos hacer una misión juntos... para que puedas pagar el alquiler** – Me devolvió la sonrisa, que lindo se ve Gray cuando sonríe - **¿Y... Que te parece? **-

**Por supuesto, te estaré esperando** – Lo acompañe a la salida y me despedí de él y espere hasta perderlo de vista – **Bien... creo que desayunare** – Me adentre a mi casa y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme mi desayuno

Fin de Lucy Pov's

* * *

><p>Mientras que la rubia desayunaba en su casa, en otra casa, un peli rosa está profundamente dormido en su hamaca, mientras un gato de color azul volaba por encima de él, tratando de levantarlo, valla chico flojo.<p>

**Natsu, levántate** – Le decía el pequeño gato azul – **¡Que no es hora de dormir Natsu, Levanta! **– Alzaba un como la voz y no tuvo más remedio que gritar - **¡NATSU! ¡DESPIERTA FLOJO!** – Aun así él no se levantó, solo se movió pero no abrió los ojos.

El gato cansado de tratar de despertarlo, pensaba una forma de como levantarlo, hasta que se le ocurrió una forma, ese era su último recurso, si no se levantaba con eso, nada lo haría despertarse.

**¡NATSU, GRAY LLEGO Y QUIERE PELEAR!** – Le grito en el oído

**¡QUE! ¡¿Dónde estás Gray?** – Se levantó de la hamaca de un brinco y se puso en posición defensiva

**Al fin te levantas, vamos al gremio Natsu** – Le dijo el felino mientras se encaminaba a la puerta – **Pero primero pasemos por Lucy, para hacer un trabajo juntos** -

**Es muy temprano, tal vez mas tarde** – Dijo mientras se volvía a acostar en su hamaca

**Natsu, son las 10:30 no es muy temprano, vamos, que Lucy tiene que pagar el alquiler la próxima semana y estoy seguro que no tiene dinero **– Dijo mientras su pata agarraba la ropa de Natsu

**Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que ver a Lissana en el gremio, ¡Vamos Happy!** – El peli rosa se paró, cambio de ropa y se encamino a la salida de su casa

**Aye...** - Dijo Happy desanimado mientras seguía a Natsu caminando, no sabía que le pasaba a Natsu... ¿Por qué evitaba a Lucy?

Camino al gremio, Natsu no dijo nada y Happy tampoco, estaba muy silencioso, algo raro en el peli rosa, porque siempre se le veía hablando o peleando, pero casi nunca callado, algo pasaba por la mente de Natsu que nadie sabía, cuando llegaron al gremio, Natsu y Happy se sentaron en una de las mesas, sin hacer nada, Natsu aún tenía algo de sueño y Happy estaba pensando.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Lucy salía de la ducha y se cambiaba, se sentó frente a su espejo para cepillarse sus cabellos rubios, su cabello creció un poco, no estaba segura si: cortarlo o dejarlo crecer, estaba en un dilema, hasta que recordó a Lucy Ashley su "yo" de Edoras, ella se había cortado el cabello hasta los hombros, no se le veía mal, pero si algo diferente, luego pensó en Lissana, su cabello también era corto, igual o un poco más largo que el de Edo-Lucy, y por su mente paso una imagen del peli rosa, cada vez que pensaba en él, un sentimiento de calma y paz recorría su mente y cuerpo, siempre se sentía segura a su lado, Natsu sin duda... era muy especial para ella.<p>

**Me pregunto... ¿Que pensaría Natsu si me corto el cabello?** – Se dijo para sí misma en un susurro mientras cepillaba su cabello – **Pero... tal vez ni lo note... ah** – Suspiro cansada, se levantó y se marchó de su casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Lucy caminaba por el pavimento mientras miraba varios establecimientos, entre ellos tiendas de ropas, zapaterías, regalos, florerías y muchas más, siguió caminando hasta llegar al gremio y antes de pasar por la entrada se encontró con alguien, su amiga, Levy.

**¡Buenos Días, Levy-chan!** – Grito Lucy mientras alcanzaba a la peli azul

**¡Buenos Días, Lu-chan!** - Espero a que la rubia la alcanzara para seguir caminando – **Me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí, Lu-chan** – Le dijo mientras caminaba al lado de ella

**Sí, es bueno salir de vez en cuando y dime Levy-chan ¿Vas a algún lado?** – Examino a la peli azul, la cual llevaba una pequeña mochila en su espalda

**Si, iré de misión con Wendy, Charle, Lily y... Gajeel** – Se sonrojo cuando menciono al chico, no sabía porque le pasaba eso, se ponía rara cada vez que lo mencionaba o que lo miraba

**¡Genial!, yo pensaba hacer un trabajo hoy con Natsu y Happy, ya que Gray se fue con Juvia, y Erza no ha vuelto todavía, bueno Levy-chan te deseo lo mejor, buena suerte** – Dicho esto Lucy le dio un pequeño empujón en su espalda de "buena suerte" y se fue hacia donde estaban Natsu y Happy

**Si, gracias Lu-chan, cuídate** – Levy se encamino en donde se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo en esa misión.

Lucy camino hacia donde estaban sentados sus amigos, observo que Natsu tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa y un aura algo deprimente y Happy estaba pensativo, era raro verlos así, pero aun así no cambiaría su actitud, ella sería la misma con ellos, llego y se sentó al lado de Happy.

**Hola chicos** – Una sonrisa grande se formó en la cara de Lucy

**Lucy... Bueno días** – Le contesto el felino saliendo de sus pensamientos y recibiéndola con una sonrisa

**Buenos días Happy** – Lo acaricio y vio que Natsu no cambio en nada, seguía como lo había visto, con la cabeza en la mesa y con el aura deprimente – **Buenos días, Natsu** -

**Buenos días** – Dijo cansado levantando la cabeza y bostezo – **Ah, que sueño** -

**Oye Natsu, ¿Por qué no escogemos un trabajo del tablón?** - Sugirió animada

**No puedo Lucy, tengo que ayudar a Lissana con algunas cosas, será luego** – Negó nervioso mientras se paraba de su asiento y se iba corriendo hacia la salida del gremio

**Si... nos vemos** – Se despidió pero él ya se había ido – _¿Qué le pasa?_ – Se preguntó mentalmente al rubia – **Oye Happy, ¿Tú sabes que le pasa a Natsu?** – Le pregunto al gato de azul quien tenía la mirada perdida en la salida del gremio

**Realmente no Lucy, solo sé que ha estado así desde que volvió Lissana, solo se la pasa con ella, ya sea en misiones o ayudándola en sus cosas, Lucy... me siento muy solo** – Dijo Happy mientras bajaba la mirada

**No te sientas así Happy** – Le dijo la rubia tratando de consolarlo – **Mañana le volveré a decir, de seguro mañana iremos** – Le sonrió para darle ánimos

**Si... eso espero** -

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Natsu se negó otra vez, otra vez y otra vez, Lucy no estaba segura si, él estaba muy ocupado con Lissana o... solo quería evitarla, aun así no se desanimó y así estuvo todo el día, y el día siguiente y el siguiente, hasta que se cansó de rogarle 3 días, le propuso a Happy que fueran ellos solos a una misión, Happy acepto y Lucy le dijo que no le dijera nada a Natsu, y ambos se encontrarían en el gremio a las 10:30 de la mañana.<p>

**Buenos días Happy** – Saludo al felino de azul que se acercaba a ella volando

**Buenos días Lucy** – Llego y se detuvo frente al tablón de trabajos junto a la rubia flotando en el aire – **Dime Lucy, ¿Qué tipo de trabajo tendremos?** -

**No estoy segura, pero debe de ser sencillo, que paguen bien y que no tenga que ver con atrapar ladrones o criaturas feroces** – Le contesto aterrorizada

**¡Qué tal ese Lucy!** - Le señalo con su patita azul

**Déjame ver** – Sujeto el trabajo entre sus manos mientras lo leí para sí misma – **¡Es perfecto! Solo tienes que encontrar un libro en la biblioteca Real del pueblo Kokoriko, buena la paga además de que podre conocer al príncipe por que entraremos al castillo **– Decía emocionada la rubia

**Entonces está decidido, vamos con Mira para que nos lo de oficialmente, para poder irnos** –

**Si, son 180,000 joyas, mitad para cada uno y así podre pagar la renta de este mes, ¡Vamos, Happy! **– Grito emocionada

**¡Aye!** –

* * *

><p>Hola a todos los lectores!<p>

_Bueno este es el primer capítulo, desde hace mucho que lo tengo pero no había podido subirlo (Soy mala en ingles e_e y gracias una amiga que también escribe aquí me ayudo ^^ **NaMii HeartPhilia**, gracias querida por ayudarme) Espero les allá gustado, me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció, bueno, malo… aunque yo pienso que está mal (no es la primera historia que escribo pero sí que publico, hace mucho que no escribía así que me siento oxidada xd) El título es un asco lo sé, no soy buena en los títulos y ya se darán cuenta más adelante xD Gracias por leer ^^ _

**Atte. Lucy Okumura**


End file.
